Autonomous vehicles, such as vehicles which do not require a human driver, may be used to aid in the transport of passengers or items from one location to another. An important component of an autonomous vehicle is the perception system, which allows the vehicle to perceive and interpret its surroundings using cameras, radar, sensors, and other similar devices. The perception system executes numerous decisions while the autonomous vehicle is in motion, such as speeding up, slowing down, stopping, turning, etc. Autonomous vehicles may also use the cameras, sensors, and global positioning devices to gather and interpret images and sensor data about its surrounding environment, e.g., pedestrians, bicyclists, other vehicles, parked cars, trees, buildings, etc.
Information from the perception system may be combined with highly detailed map information in order to allow a vehicle's computer to safely maneuver the vehicle in various environments. This highly detailed map information may describe expected conditions of the vehicle's environment such as the shape and location of roads, parking spots, dead zones, traffic signals, and other objects. In this regard, the information from the perception system and detailed map information may be used to assist a vehicle's computer in making driving decisions involving intersections and traffic signals.